


Needing a Break

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [50]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the <i>Grown Up Time</i> theme: CSI, Grissom, riding roller coasters makes him feel young and free</p><p>Grown up Time: For those fandoms normally centered around teens and kids, let's take today to give some love to the adults in their lives. Alternatively, let's see what those kids are like in a decade or two when they've had a chance to grow up a bit. For those fandoms that are already centered on the adults, let's take today to see what they're like out of the office, away from the boss (or the underlings, if they are the boss), and off the clock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing a Break

He was tired and the case had been hard. He always was the one who had to remain calm, not express what he was feeling, keep the others focused on the case and not get caught up in the emotion of it. He was having trouble doing that right now. He wanted to forget the case and the horror of the scene he'd spent hours working. 

Riding the elevator to the top of the Stratosphere he bought a ticket for the High Roller and waited in line for his turn on the roller coaster. He needed the thrill of air rushing around him, leaning into the curves and the heart stopping drops. 

The first ride lightens the weight he'd been carrying. The second ride removes it completely. The third ride had him screaming with the kids surrounding him. 

It had been too long since he'd ridden. He needed to let go and ride more often. He missed how it made him feel young and free again.


End file.
